


A Very Pinecest Thanksgiving

by Coniferoussiblings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Sibling Incest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coniferoussiblings/pseuds/Coniferoussiblings
Summary: College aged Dipper and Mabel Pines return to their parents house for Thanksgiving, and Mabel can't resist messing with the extremely paranoid Dipper.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	A Very Pinecest Thanksgiving

Mabel gave a small snorting noise of surprise as the car jerked to a sudden halt and startled her awake from her nap. She stifled a yawn with her hand and looked blearily out the window with sleep-gummed eyes. A frown settled over her features when her vision sharpened and she saw the line of angry red taillights stretching off into the fog dimmed distance of the highway.

"I'm guessing that there's no point in asking if we're there yet, right?" She asked with a note of disappointment in her voice.

"Nope, and by the looks of it we still won't be there for a while yet," Dipper replied in a bored tone, idly drumming out a half-forgotten tune on the steering wheel with his fingertips.

"Ugh. We could get there faster by walking at this rate," Mabel complained, slumping into a boneless heap in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, who could have known that the day before Thanksgiving was going to be a bad time for travelling?" Dipper asked in a dry tone.

Mabel ignored the barb and fished around deep into one of the many hidden pockets cunningly knitted into her specially made travelling sweater and brought out a sandwich baggie of gummy koalas. She pursed her lips reflectively as she examined the candy marsupials in the bag before finally plucking a red one out of the pile.

"Want one Dip?" Mabel asked, holding out the artificially bright red bear to her brother.

"No thanks, I'm good for now," he replied.

"Are you suuuure?" Mabel asked, wiggling the koala back and forth between thumb and forefinger as if it were dancing its way toward him.

"C'mon Mabel, I'm trying to drive here," Dipper said.

"Well we aren't moving right now," Mabel pointed out, and then her voice took on a high pitched goofy accent as she added, "and besides, I'm delicious!"

Dipper shrugged and accepted the candy from her hand, popping it into his mouth.

"Augh! Oh no this hurts so much! Whyyyy! Why did I want this?" Mabel squeaked out in the goofy cartoonish voice as Dipper chewed on his candy, eventually fading out to a quiet pained gurgle when Dipper swallowed it down.

Dipper shot his sister an uncomfortable sideways glance after the gruesome performance.

"Want another?" Mabel asked, jiggling the bag of candy bears at him enticingly.

"No," Dipper said in a flat tone.

"You might as well finish off the rest of the family at least. You don't want to leave all his kids as orphans do you?" Mabel said.

"The gummy koala has a family?" Dipper asked.

"Had," Mabel corrected him.

"You can get kind of dark sometimes, you know that right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well, yeah that sort of goes without saying," Dipper replied.

"Say it anyway," Mabel commanded.

"I love you," Dipper replied.

"Love you too," Mabel said, darting her head forward to peck a quick kiss on Dipper's cheek.

Dipper craned his neck out to look at his blindspot and saw that traffic was still moving at a sluggish crawl.

"Alright, give me some of the kids then. I don't want any of them learning kung fu and then hunting me down in twenty years for eating their dad," Dipper said.

"A very sensible precaution," Mabel agreed as she shook a few more candies into Dipper's hand.

He was glad that she decided to leave out the sound effects this time.

The two polished off the rest of the bag of candy in a few minutes and then Mabel settled back into her bored slump. She glanced out the window at the California landscape spread out below the highway ramp, the normally bright scenery dimmed somewhat by the grey November chill.

"It's gonna be weird to be back at home again isn't it?" Mabel asked.

"I guess so yeah," Dipper said, "but considering some of the things that we've lived through I don't think it would rank up that high on the weirdness scale."

"Well okay, so maybe it isn't end-of-the-world demon invasion weird," Mabel conceded, "but that doesn't mean that it won't still be kind of weird. I mean, when was the last time we slept in separate rooms?"

"When you pulled that all-nighter to finish a piece in time for your final sculpture class critique. I found you passed out on the dining room table covered in rhinestones and feathers." Dipper replied.

"You know what I mean you butt," Mabel said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just going to be for a few days though, then we'll be back at our own apartment and free to do whatever again. We just have to behave and make sure not to slip up around them while we're here," Dipper said.

"Pfft, like that's gonna be a problem. We had been a couple during practically our whole senior year of high school and they never noticed. We were like, romance ninjas or something," Mabel said.

"Yeah but that was a few years back, and our sneaking skills might have gotten a bit rusty since we live alone now. We've got to remember to be extra extra careful here,"

Dipper said, a slight hint of anxiety edging his words.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you get kinda cute when you're being crazy-paranoid?" Mabel teased.

"I'm serious here Mabel. I'd rather not 'come out' to our parents until the right time. Like maybe before we left on a one-way trip to Mars or another dimension or something," he said.

"Don't you worry about me bro-beau, I can handle it. Really the one we should be worried about here is you," Mabel said.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"C'mon. You know I'm totally irresistible," Mabel said with a saucy waggle of her eyebrows in his direction.

"I think I can manage to control my raging hormones for at least one dinner," Dipper replied dryly.

"I'm just saying Dip - don't let yourself get so ensnared by my feminine wiles that you start trying to get smoochy with me over the cranberry sauce. That might make our whole situation a little obvious to the folks," Mabel said, her cheeks puffed out in a mockery of a stern expression.

"Oh shut up," Dipper said, an unconscious grin tugging up hard at the corners of his lips.

Despite Mabel's protest that the drive was taking 'a bazillion lifetimes' the twins managed to arrive back at their parents' house before nightfall, though they were each too exhausted from the long trip to do much more than wearily settle into their old rooms and pass out for some much needed rest. Dipper leaned back in his former bed, shoulders shifting uncomfortably in the now-unfamiliar springs of the mattress as he stared up at the ceiling. The room hadn't changed much at all since he'd last seen it, though it was somewhat dustier from lack of use.

Still, the twin sized mattress beneath his body felt small compared to the full sized bed that he had grown used to sleeping on back in their apartment. Even though it was smaller it also felt a great deal emptier since he didn't have Mabel spooned up in his arms, her wild array of chestnut brown hair jammed into his face in that way that was somehow both annoying and comforting at the same time.

Dipper sighed and rolled onto his side, his eyes resting unfocused on the wall dividing the room from the one that Mabel was staying in. It was just going to be a few days more.

* * *

Mabel had decided to pack her festive best for the holiday and came downstairs for Thanksgiving dinner wearing the turkey sweater that she'd been knitting since the beginning of the month. Due to having rushed her work on part of it the large googly eyes staring out from the turkeys face were off center with each other, but when Dipper had pointed it out she had just claimed that it was her homage to the great Cubist artists.

She found her brother already seated at the table when she entered the dining room, chatting animatedly with their father about some nerdy computer stuff that his company was working on. A smile came to her lips at the sight of his earnest enthusiasm. He usually put too much of an effort into seeming all mature and composed in her opinion, so those moments when he was just unreserved and enthusiastic always seemed extra adorable to her.

Her place at the table was set at its usual spot right next to Dipper, but she noticed that when she took her seat that he ended up pausing midway through some comment he was making about artificial intelligence and shooting her a slightly nervous sideways glance.

Mabel rolled her eyes and gave him a friendly elbow-poke to the ribs.

"Happy turkey-day bro. Are you ready to start stress-testing the limits of that belt you're wearing?" Mabel asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Bring on the food," Dipper said with a hesitant chuckle.

Mabel saw his eyes darted back and forth between her and their father as if he had been scanning the siblings' conversation for any hidden signals.

_Oh boy, he must really be nervous about this_ , Mabel thought, a small spark of amusement at his discomfort rising in her mind.

_C'mon Dipper, give me at least a little credit here - it's not like I was going to hop in your lap and start making out with you at the dinner table._

The mental image of what Dipper's response would have been to that was almost enough to make Mabel chuckle to herself, but she bit it back.

Before long their mother had emerged from the kitchen, wheeling out a steaming hot turkey as well as a number of side dishes on a small cart. Mabel won the traditional family rock-paper-scissors contest and was allowed to carve the turkey, and she flourished the knives triumphantly before starting her work on the bird. As she sliced off the meat she passed it along to her parents, and then the streak of mischief in her decided to act up when it was her brothers' turn.

"So which do you like better Dipper - breast or thigh?" she asked, her eyebrow arching just a fraction of an inch as she caught his eyes with hers.

Dipper's face flushed slightly, and Mabel thought she could see a bead of sweat start to trickle down along the side of his face.

"Um, light meat is fine," he said, clearing his throat and shooting her an uncomfortable glare.

"I thought you looked like a man who enjoyed his breast meat," Mabel said with a sage nod as she sliced off a few choice pieces onto a plate and passed it his way.

Once everyone had been served Mabel took her place beside Dipper at the table again, noticing how he shifted around slightly in his seat as she scooted her chair ever so slightly closer to his. Mabel carved off a piece of own portion and popped it into her mouth, savoring the delicious flavor with an appreciative hum.

"Mom, this turkey is so juicy! How did you cook it like this?" Mabel asked after she had wolfed down almost half her serving in a few bites.

"Oh its nothing special, you just have to tie it up nice and tight to get it extra moist," her mother replied, smiling at the compliment.

"Interesting, I think I'll have to remember that idea for later," Mabel said with an almost saintly smile on her lips while she idly swung her leg out under the table to brush her foot up along Dipper's ankle.

Dippers fork dropped from his startled fingers with a clatter onto the plate, and Mabel noted with glee that the tips of his ears had turned a shade of red that would have put a whole bushel of apples to shame.

_Okay, this is way more fun than it should be_ , Mabel thought with just the slightest twinge of guilt.

She decided to let up with the teasing and went back to eating as normal, chatting with her parents about her classes. Dipper seemed to perk up a little as well and joined in the conversation. Things briefly went into uncomfortable territory when their mother asked them if either of them were currently seeing anybody, but Dipper deflected it by saying they had been focusing a lot on their schoolwork lately.

Their parents had shot an inquisitive glance toward Mabel after Dipper had mentioned that and she agreed.

"Oh yeah, we've been crazy busy. Sometimes me and Dip are just up all night," Mabel said with a brittle smile.

She felt his foot reach out to nudge her ankle.

"Up all night studying of course!" Mabel added.

"Well, if you say so. You kids still need to remember to have some fun though. You're only going to be young once," their father added.

"We still have fun," Mabel said.

"Plenty of it," Dipper agreed.

_Especially when we're up all night not studying_, Mabel thought to herself.

The thought brought a bloom of warmth to her own cheeks and she distracted herself by attacking her plate again, scooping up small forkfuls of the various dishes.

"Aw nuts, I forgot to get some of the stuffing," Mabel said as she glanced down at her plate in disappointment, "is there anymore left?"

The twins' father glanced at the empty ceramic tray with a shake of his head.

"Sorry sweetie, it looks like it's all gone already," he said.

"Hey Dipper, could I have some of yours? You've got a lot left," Mabel asked.

"No way, it's not my fault you forgot to grab some," Dipper replied.

"Dipper, don't be greedy," their mother admonished him, "give your sister some stuffing,"

Dipper gave another nervous throat clearing in response, and Mabel was curious about his reaction until she realized the unintentional innuendo and decided to crank it up a bit.

"Yeah, you know how much I love my stuffing Dip," she said, holding out her plate to him with a smile that radiated innocence.

Beet red from nose to ears, Dipper spooned some of the side dish into Mabel's plate and she responded by giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek.

_I wonder how much longer I could keep this up?_ Mabel thought as she kicked her feet idly under the table.

* * *

The rest of the dinner had passed by without much incident, though Dipper's nervousness hadn't faded much. Particularly after Mabel had put too much whipped cream on his slice of pumpkin pie, and scooped off the extra to suck it off her fingertips. Her back had been turned to their parents as she did that and she'd shot him a secretive wink as she licked the last dollop of cream off. Sure it was incredibly over the top to the point where it was more stupid than sexy, but she could tell that it had certainly gotten a reaction out of Dipper.

Of course all the evenings teasing had been a double edged sword since now she had gotten herself worked up as well and she was stuck alone for the night.  
Mabel leaned back into her bed, staring up at the glow in the dark plastic stars that had been up on her ceiling ever since her junior high years. She smiled fondly at the small cluster up along the wall dividing her room from Dipper's. While the others had been scattered randomly she'd used a school science textbook to arrange them perfectly into the shape of the constellation that had been stamped on his forehead from birth, faint pencil lines still showing on the wall where she had measured out the angles.

_Maybe I was messing with him too much at dinner_ , Mabel thought to herself, feeling an unfamiliar pang of remorse.

She considered grabbing her phone off the nightstand to send a quick apology text to Dipper when she heard a faint tapping on the wall beside the bed. Two quick taps, a pause and then two more.

Mabel smiled to herself when she remembered the old code they'd devised back when they had first been moved into separate bedrooms as kids. The whole thing had been Dipper's idea after he'd read something similar to it in a mystery story. Mabel wracked her brain trying to remember the sequence of old knocks and pauses and then gave up and reached for her phone, her fingers tapping out against the screen and firing off a much clearer message to Dipper.

**Mabel** : You could have just sent me a text you know.

She waited a few seconds and then her phone chimed in her hand.

**Dipper** : Yeah, but what would have been the fun in that?

**Mabel** : Good point. I kind of forgot how to do the knock code thing though.

**Dipper** : Told you that we've gotten rusty.

**Mabel** : So what was it that you'd been trying to tap out to me earlier?

The phone stayed silent in Mabel's hands for a long while and she was wondering if the message had failed to send when Dipper's response finally came.

**Dipper** : Well…

**Dipper** : Would you want to maybe

**Dipper** : Come over for a visit later tonight?

Mabel's eyebrows raised in surprise, and her smirk was illuminated in the dark room by the glow of the phone screen.

**Mabel** : Really? I thought we had to be EXTRA extra careful about that kind of stuff while we were here?

**Dipper** : Is that a no?

Mabel bit her lower lip and considered the question for about three heartbeats before firing off her response.

**Mabel** : Heck no it's not a no!

**Dipper** : Cool. Does 2 AM sound good to you.

**Mabel** : It's a date.

**Dipper** : Okay.

**Dipper** : Love you Mabel.

**Mabel** : Love you too Dippingsauce.

She leaned back in bed and glanced at the clock, mentally subtracting the time till she could head over. She reached for the phone one final time to deliver a final parting shot.

**Mabel** : I told you that you couldn't resist my wiles.

  
She giggled quietly to herself and turned the phone off so that she would be guaranteed to have the last word in the conversation. If he had anything else to say about it he could tell her in person very soon.


End file.
